character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/List of Weapon Skills (Nippon Ichi)
This blog will be used as a place for all of the descriptions of every weapon skill in the Disgaea series so we can find out which character has which abilities. Weapon Skills Fist Skills = - Disgaea 2 = - Disgaea 3 = - Disgaea 4 = Triple Strike: Exploding Fist: Special Burst: Rising Dragon: Master Palm: Big Bang: Big Wave: No Way Out: Libra Pasio: - Disgaea D2 = - Disgaea 5 = Triple Strike: "Hitting 3 times never felt so good!" Phantom Blow: "Guess which one's the real one." Duplication or Afterimage Creation Hurricane Blow: "Looks angry because there's a hand in his eyes..." Air Manipulation Purgatory Palm: "I will strike with a demonic look on my face." Spatial Manipulation Rising Domination: "Rise with a critical uppercut and fall head first. (Blow)" Big Bang: "Warning Images of this skill are just a reenactment." Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation No Way Out: "The ultimate fist skill that will be passed down forever." Energy Manipulation and Duplication }} |-| Sword Skills = - Disgaea 2 = - Disgaea 3 = - Disgaea 4 = Blade Rush: "" Hurricane Slash: Cross Demon Rush: Dark Secrecy: Soaring Nonuple: Rune Dimension: Crimson Rain: Super Crosslord: Wings of Fire: - Disgaea D2 = - Disgaea 5 = Blade Rush: "All Overlords learn this move to get stronger." Energy Manipulation Killer Spin: "It's spinning more than usual." Air Manipulation Excavation: "Because Demon Murder Skill, Excavation, is too long." Vacuum Slice X: "I'm at an age where I want to cut Xs into everything." Energy Projection Rising Heavens: "A clever move for attacking from above." Flight Neodimension Slash: "You must be good if you can slash dimensions." Energy Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation Super Crosslord: "The ultimate sword skill that future fencers will love." Flight and Energy Manipulation }} |-| Spear Skills = - Disgaea 2 = - Disgaea 3 = - Disgaea 4 = Impaler Drop: Pole Rage: Shish Ka-Splat: Storm Shock: Around the Moon: Meteor Shower: Spearing Windmill: Brynhildr: Baraqijal: - Disgaea D2 = - Disgaea 5 = Impaler Drop: "No belly buttons were hurt, so calm down. (Paralysis)" Electricity Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement Thousand Piercings: "It may not actually contain 1,000 piercings..." Spear Gate: "Don't talk about spears form the magic circle." Duplication and Magic Phoenix Valour: "The flaming wings will burn a little..." Flight and Fire Manipulation Tornado Spark: "The wind blowing in your face looks ridiculous." Air Manipulation Divine Trident: "My, what a giant fork..." Energy Manipulation Meteor Sky Spear: "The Netherworld famous ultimate spear skill." }} |-| Bow Skills = - Disgaea 2 = - Disgaea 3 = - Disgaea 4 = Spiral Blast: Arrow Trap: Zip Shot: Spear Surfing: Doppelganger: Galaxy Comet: Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping and Astroremkinesis Lighting Flash: Flaming Dragon: Barrage Boomerang: - Disgaea D2 = - Disgaea 5 = Rapid Arrow: "It's a Prinnies' job to collect the arrows afterward." Doppelganger: "It's not an illusion, I don't think..." Duplication, Perception Manipulation Zielregen: "Today's weather is sunny with a chance of arrows." Air Manipulation Chaotic X Circle: "I always liked magic circles." Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection Sword Inferno: "The swords used in this skill are only metaphorical." Pocket Reality Manipulation Galaxy Comet: "A somewhat annoying skill of galactic proportions." Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping and Astroremkinesis Fire Dragon Gods: "The ultimate bow skill from another dimension." Fire Manipulation and possible Summoning }} |-| Gun Skills = - Disgaea 2 = - Disgaea 3 = - Disgaea 4 = Tri-Burst: Splitting Bullet: Speeding Bullet: Deadly Down Under: Cluster Launcher: Dark Filament: Prism Burster: Cocytus: Quick Shot: - Disgaea D2 = - Disgaea 5 = Tri-Burst: "An intellectual skill that takes ricochets into account." Victory Bullet: "I-I think you won!" Shotgun Craft: "Is this an approved use of magic circles?" Magic Homing Eraser: "Lead the target into the bullet. Change your perspective." Top Shot: "You're over doing it a littler..." Toten Kreuz: "That's hot..." Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation Cocytus: "The ultimate gun skill that will go down in history." Ice Manipulation }} |-| Axe Skills = - Disgaea 2 = - Disgaea 3 = - Disgaea 4 = Boulder Crush: Head Splitter: R.I.P.: Catastrophe: Demon Annihilation: God Scraper: Twin Tomahawks: Destroyer: Honest Woodman: - Disgaea D2 = - Disgaea 5 = Boulder Crush: "Super effective, even against the hardest heads." Earth Manipulation Yo-Yo Trick: "It's very popular with kids in the Netherworld!" Wild Crescent: "There's nothing I can do about it." Silver Slugger: "Slam it to the ends of the galaxy!" Gravity Hammer: "Not to be used for carpentry." Gravity Manipulation Dynamic Moon:"Shattered dreams are what broke the starts." El Diablo: "The ultimate axe skill that counts as a WMD." }} Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0